harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Laura Black
Laura Black is a witch who is the main character in user -LegolasFan / -LauraTrealwny- / -LT- 's story. She is one year younger then Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. In her second year, she is shunned by almost the entire school when they find out she is related to Sirius Black. Laura Black is neighbors with Luke Flitwick. She plays Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in her Sixth and Seventh year. Laura eventually marries Dean Thomas, has four kids, becomes a wandmaker and takes Ollivander's place as the best wandmaker in the world. Her human self is the user -LauraTrealawny-. The Life of Laura Black Laura Black had no idea that wizards existed until she was 7. Her neighbor and good friend, Luke Flitwick (look at Philered's page to learn more about him...) seemed to be acting strangely, and she asked what it was. He told her all about the wizarding world, and she was very interested. But by the time she was 11, she had forgotten all about it. Her letter was the biggest surprise of her life. Luke was very exited for her, as he was one year older then her, he had already gone to Hogwarts, and they spent their final days at home talking about Quidditch, which Laura was very exited about. At Diagon Ally, she met a girl one year older then her named Hermione, who, like Laura, had not known anything about the wizarding world until she had gotten her letter. Hermione introduced Laura to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. Laura and Ginny immediately hit it off and were best friends. At Olivanders, she got her wand, 15 inches, Reed, Good for Charms work. On the Hogwarts Express, Luke left to sit with his friends, and Laura went off to find a compartment by herself. she took the last empty compartment, and after saying hello to Hermione, Harry and Ron, she sat down and began to read her D.A.D.A book. Ginny came in, and the two began to talk about all sorts of things, from House points, to what positions the other one wanted to get in Quidditch. while they were talking, a pale boy who looked like he could have been in second year walked in with to other large boys. "I want this compartment." he said. "Get out." Neither girl moved. Ginny puled out her wand. "You get out, Malfoy." Malfoy sneered. "Make me." Laura pulled out her wand as well. "I highly doubt a first year who doesn't know any spells could do anything against me." Malfoy laughed. then he pulled out his own wand. "Still, I better play it safe." Laura yelled the first spell that came to her mind. "Expelliarmus!" Malfoy's wand fell out of his hand. grabbing it back, he said to to two other boys, " This girl knows more then she lets on. Get out!" all three backed away and then ran out of sight. Laura smiled. " Great job!" Ginny said. how did you know that? Laura explained how she had already read her D.A.D.A text book, and Ginny was very impressed. when they got to Hogwarts, the two stuck close together. The sorting began. http://harrypotterfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:76.214.51.223&action=edit&section=2 editFirst year... All too soon, "Black, Laura" was called. Once the hat was on, she heard a small voice, whispering things she could not hear. All she could think was, put me in the same house as Ginny Weasley will be in... the small voice seemed to debate, then she heard the hat yell, GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! she sighed with relief. Ginny had told her about Gryffindor, and Ginny was convienced she would be in it. Laura went and sat in-between two red haired boys. "Congrats!" The twin nearest to her said. "I'm Fred Weasley. this is my brother George." George waved. Hermione leaned over. "Great job Laura!" "Thanks Hermione." Laura said. then she said, "Where are Harry and Ron?" But the sorting was continuing, and Hermione was busy watching. Fred answered, "I don't know. No one does." Laura pondered this for a while. The sorting seemed to take forever. Finally, they got to Weasley, Ginevra. Ginny climbed up to the stool. The hat gave a little start and said, GRYFFINDOR!!! Ginny beamed. The feast had just about the best food Laura had ever had. Best of all, the chocolate plate was right next to her seat when desert came! She followed the prefects up to the domitories, and Ginny and Laura climed into their beds, talked late into the night, and fell asleep. Laura instantaly found a deep love for Charms when classes began. She also became good friends with a metamorphagus named Clara West. When she heard about the monster of Slytherin, Laura began looking up every monster she could find, and narrowed it down to some sort of snake based on Harry's description of the voices he heard. Ginny began to act strangley, and she wouldn't tell Laura anything, which made Laura rather upset. Towards the end of the year, Ginny disapered. Laura cried herself to sleep that night, and the next morning, she begged Hermione to help her find out what was going on. With Laura's help, Hermione found out that the monster was a Basilisk. Shortly after, Hermione was petrified. Laura was heartbroken that two of her friends were gone. The next night, she was going to go to Professor Lockheart to tell him about the Basilisk when she heard voices inside his office. then Harry and Ron burst out of the room with Lockheart. Laura flattened herself against the wall as the bolted past. She then followed them to the girls bathroom, the one everyone avoided, because of Moaning Myrtle. Laura heard a faint rasping noise and then a sharp grinding. the three jumped down the hole that apeared, and it was silent. She couldn't bring herself to leave, so she sat down and talked with Moaning Myrtle, who was really quite nice to Laura, since they both were not very popular among the other kids. Later, Harry, Ron and Proffesor Lockheart came up out of the hole with Ginny. Laura didn't remember ever being happier. http://harrypotterfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:76.214.51.223&action=edit&section=3 editSecond year... Laura visited the Weasley's often that summer. While she was at their house, she heard that Sirius Black, a mass murderer, had escaped form wizard prison. She couldn't help thinking about his last name. Black. The same as her's. Black. She went riffling through her books on family trees, and looked up the name Black, scanning through for a name. One name. Phinias. she knew a person named Phinias Nigelas was her Great Great Great Uncle. She found the name Phinias Nigelas linked to Alinda Nigelas, his sister and Laura's Great Great Great Grandma. Alinda was linked to Michal Black, her husband, Anreana Black linked to them both, linked to so-and-so, linked to so-and-so, Blah Blah Blah until, right underneath Annie Finnigan and John Black, was Laura Black. She stared at the small, black letters in shock. Then she found Sirius Black's name. It couldn't be... she was related to a murderer! At Hogwarts, everyone seemed to have heard from someone that Laura Black was related to Sirius Black. Soon, being caught talking with Laura Black was seen as punishment or a dare. No one would dream of going up to her on their own. Besides Harry, Hermione, Clara and Ginny Laura had no really good friends (Ron was under the imperession that Laura would attack them at any momment, and would not talk to her). Even the teachers were wary of her. Suprisingly, one other girl diddn't seem to care that she was related to Sirius Black the murderer. That was Luna Lovegood, and she turned out to be one of Laura's best friends toward the end of the year. She found out her boggart was getting expelled from Hogwarts, and this discouraged her reputation even more, making her look like a nerd. When Harry,Hermione, and Ron found out Sirius was not a murderer, and was mearly framed, they told Laura right away. No one else would believe it though, and she never got any more really good friends. Her love of Charms continued. http://harrypotterfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:76.214.51.223&action=edit&section=4 editThird year... Laura planned to try out for Quidditch that year, but she couldn't because of the tri-wizard tournement. Like everyone else, she was shocked that Harry made it into the tournement. She grew shy and constricted after the shunning she recieved from almost everyone at Hogwarts. That year, a first year girl arrived, and everyone talked about what her last name was. Lovegood. Scarlet Lovegood. Scarlet told Laura she was a distant cousin to Luna Lovegood. From that conversation on, they became friends. (check out Scarletmoon579) Laura still hadn't found out that much about Lord V., but she didn't have any reson not to believe he wouldn't come back, and when Harry came out of the maze, she believed him. Luke believed him as well, and that summer, they talked about all the things that would be happening if he (You Know Who) came looking for them (because that was soooo going to happen...?). I'm just going to say she loved Charms until she died! http://harrypotterfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:76.214.51.223&action=edit&section=5 editFourth year... That summer, Laura saw her good muggle friend Dana die after she was run over a car. That allowed her to see Thestrals that year. This year she did try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and she made the team as a Chaser and a backup seeker for Ginny AFTER Harry was kicked of the team. She worshiped (metforicaly) the twins Fred and George, and learned lots of pranks and tricks from them. Umbridge was her worst enemy, and Laura called her Dumbridge behind her back. she joined the D.A. at once, and learned her patronus was a Golden Retriever. She grew a bit more out-spoken, however she still kept quiet most of the time. Even in D.A people still avoided her. She was very loyal to her friends, and more then once she gave Malfoy a good Hexing, and stood up to Dumbridge for Harry. Over all, she had 6 detentions with Dumbridge. She was signaled to come to the Ministry with Harry and friends and was going to come, but was stopped by Malfoy's Gang plus Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy was mad because Ginny had fought her way out with all the others, and to him, Laura was the perfect person to take his anger out on. Plus, she had stopped him on the train during their first day back. Goyle got her wand, and Malfoy pinned her against the wall. "I don't suppose you remember your first train ride here?" Malfoy sneered. "You would be suprised." Laura replied coldly. "I remember it clear as anything." Malfoy said. "They do say an elephant never forgets, And I bet ugly ones remember better. If you aren't an ugly elephant, then I don't know what is." Laura retorted. "Well, it's payback time." Malfoy smiled maliciously. "Any last words, before a pulverize you?" "Your slimy ears are worth so little, anything better then Dumbridge's talks is too much. You would explode. Your pea sized brain couldn't handle it." Malfoy kicked her in the shin. She kicked him back. He got ready to punch her and she saw her chance. Dodging the blow, She punched him in the stomach, grabbed her wand from Goyle, and pointed it at Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson jumped out. "No you don't you little mudblood!" Laura turned on her. "YOU DARE CALL ME THAT PARKINSON!?" she bellowed. Pansy turned and ran. Giving Malfoy a distainful look, she placed a leg-locker hex on him. "You've done that to who knows how many people. Try it out yourself!" Placing a silencing jinx on him, she turned and walked through the hall. By the time she made it to the yard, she could see dark shadows flying into the clouds. When Harry and Co. came back, she told them of that nights adventure, and how she had just missed them. http://harrypotterfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:76.214.51.223&action=edit&section=6 editFifth year... Usually, Laura went to Diagon Ally with the Weasley's, but they were busy, so Laura went with the Flitwick's instead. She loved Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and bought a purple Pygmy Puff that she named Kate. This year, Ginny told Laura her feelings for Harry. When Professor McGonagall asked her what she wanted her job to be, she thought for a moment and replied, "I would like to become a wand maker." Professor McGonagall said Laura would need O's in Charms, D.A.D.A, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. Laura did not take her O.W.L's at Hogwarts because of Dumbledore's death. She cried through 2/3's of the funeral. over the summer, she found a copy of O.W.L's, and took the test over the summer, doing the practical tests for the Weasley's, (her parents did not approve of magic) then she submitted the test to the Ministry for inspection. http://harrypotterfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:76.214.51.223&action=edit&section=7 editSixth year... Laura's O.W.L marks were: O; Charms, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, D.A.D.A, Ancient Runes, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy. E; History of Magic. A; P; D; T. She played Seeker on the Gryffindor team until the ministry took over. Laura stood up to just about every teacher who was a Death Eater, supported the Death Eaters or supported Lord Voldy. Luke went on the run because of his speicies, Luna was captured, Ginny disapeared, and the Trio (Harry,Ron and Hermione) had left. This left Laura almost friendless. Scarlet was still there, so they stayed friends and so was Clara, but no one in Laura's year would approach her. Nevile was rather like Laura, he stood up to the teachers, and he didn't have many friends, so she became good friends with him, and was the second person to join him in the room of requirement. http://harrypotterfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:76.214.51.223&action=edit&section=8 editBattle of Hogwarts... Laura fought 2 Death Eaters during the battle, and got all the gosts together and got them to swoop through the Death Eaters, making them look around, and giving the students some extra time. At the end, when Luna distracted everyone, she knew what was really going on, and saw Harry get under the cloak. After he told Ron and Hermione, he told Laura, although it was rather difficult for Harry to decide wether to tell Laura the whole plan (he eventually did tell her the whole thing) she got the basic idea. http://harrypotterfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:76.214.51.223&action=edit&section=9 editSeventh year... This year Laura found out about something she had never experienced before, popularity. Hermione was in her year now, and everyone wanted to hear about the adventures. Laura had dueled a 2 Death Eaters by herself, and people wanted to hear about it, too. Laura had not forgotten her dream of becoming a wandmaker, and asked Professor McGonagall about it. Although none of the teachers were wandmakers, Professor McGonagall asked the Ministry to send a person experianced with wandlore to explain it to Laura. If Laura was still interested after that, and she kept up the nessesary marks, she would become a apprentice-like student to Ollivander, and would learn from him. Laura became even more interested after the Ministry official told her about Wandlore, so and Ollivander taught her everything he could. She played Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was the Captain. http://harrypotterfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:76.214.51.223&action=edit&section=10 editLater life... Laura's N.E.W.T's were O; Charms, Transfiguration, D.A.D.A, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Potions, History of Magic, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures. E; A; P; D; T. Ollivander told her all that she needed to know about Wandlore just before he died. When he did, she became England's new Wandmaker and (arguably) the best one in the world. She was such good friends with Ginny and Harry that they made her Godmother to their kids Lily Luna Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and James Sirius Potter. She taught them to play Quidditch before they went to Hogwarts. She ended up marrying Dean Thomas and became Laura Thomas the wand maker, however she kept her last name Black on the sign, and no one ever called her Mrs. Thomas. she was always Laura Black by name. Laura Thomas Laura Black had 4 kids, Luke Daniel Thomas, Kathryn "Kacey" Elise Thomas and the twins Jean Alinda Thomas and James Andrew Thomas. Rita Skeeter wrote a biography called ''Laura Black: Sweet or Sinister? ''This did not help Laura's reputation, but Harry squashed the stories and "rumors" Rita put in the story, saying, "Rita's book is a bunch of lies, and anyone who believes it is an idiot." -Daily Prophet- Generation Transfers Laura Black is a frequently used character in stories. However, these stories take place in different eras. Laura Black-Thomas appears in Hugo and the family of fire aka Hugo's First Year. (Albus Potter Era) It has been confirmed that Laura Black-Thomas will be in Hugo and the Elf Wand whatever thingy aka Hugo and the tri-wizard tournament in his third year. (Albus Potter Era) Both Luke and Laura are in the Ellie Riddle blog series. Laura is the Professor for the Study of Wands, and takes Ellie in after her adopted parents ripped up the adoption papers. Her daughter Kacey also plays a significant part in Ellie Riddle. (Albus Potter Era) Laura Black is the main female protaganist in Albus Potter in the Warrior Legacy, where she makes friends with ALbus Potter and helps him uncover the true Warrior Legacy. Category:Quidditch Players Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Hugo Weasley and the Family of FIre Category:Ellie Riddle- The Tournamaent, The Secrets, and the Massacre